Beautiful Blonde
by RefuseToSinkxox
Summary: Max and Eleanor's story of how they met. Told from Max's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor & Max

It wasn't that I was sick of being a whore or anything, I just needed something... else in my life. Something that excites me maybe? Everyday it's the same. A man comes in, gets, and does, what he wants, pays a low price, then leaves. Most of the time the men that come in are from the boats, pirates they call themselves, and have no clue how to take care of a woman. So they walk in, all tall and proud, pick a woman, then beat her senseless. Not me. I'd never let a man hurt me. Never have, and never will.

I walked into the bar, scanning the large group of men drinking whiskey and rum, searching for some men who seemed to have loads of coins in their pockets, when I seen something I've never seen before. A woman, sitting down with some sadder looking guys, telling them off! There she was, standing tall and proud, yelling at these puppy dog faced men about something they did wrong. A man stood behind her, a darker skinned man with marks on his face, nodding in agreement to the words she was expressing to her group of men.

She was beautiful, unlike any woman I've seen around here in a while. She had long, wavy blonde hair with the bangs tied in the back, revealing her elegant face. She was pale, but had gorgeous green eyes, that were now glaring at the men crouching down in their seats infront of her. She wore nice looking clothes, unlike mine, though hers looked a little more masculine. As I was staring at her, I finally noticed that the yelling had stopped, and she was now staring back at me. I quickly turned, walking over and sitting on some man's lap, but still kept an eye on her.

As the night went on, I watched her closely. She always sat at the front of the bar, next to the liquor. She drank alot for a woman, and the man that was always following behind her looked on disapprovingly. She didn't seem too happy, and always looked around, afraid someone was going to jump out at her at any second. I, on the other hand, haven't taken a sip of liquor and have been navigating from one man's lap to the next, trying to get closer to her without her seeing.

I was saying something to a sailor, watching her down her tenth, maybe eleventh, drink, when her head shot up at the sound of a voice. At the entrance of the bar stood a man with long brown hair, huge muscles all over his body, a shaved face, and dark eyes scanning the room, until they got to the blonde. He slowly strutted over to her, an all-knowing smirk pastered on his face. He began saying something to her, but she didn't seem too pleased. I quietly made my way closer, finally in earshot of her.

"What do you want Vane?" She asked, her hands forming into fists underneath the table.

"Why Eleanor, must you be so easy to assume? I'm here to see you of course" The man, Vane, said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Eleanor repeated coldly.

"Well, I wanted to make a deal"

"No deals Vane, not today, and not ever" She said, turning back to the table. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around again to face him.

"I said, I wanted a deal" He said through gridded teeth.

"No. Deals." Eleanor shoved her arm, making him loose his grip, but he obviously wasn't giving up that easily.

"Eleanor, I won't repeat myself again."

"Neither will I Vane" She said, standing up and turning to leave. He quickly spun her around, but she was ready. Her fist connected with his jaw, sending him back a mere half inch. He looked pissed, to say the least. She looked at him, shaking off her hand, and he stared back at her, a smug look on his face.

"I didn't want it to come to this, , but you've left me no choice" And with that, his right fist was swinging toward her beautiful face, hitting her perfectly in the jaw. She fell back, her hand quickly rising to touch the already bruising and bloody cheek. He left, the smirk still on his face. The darker skinned man that was following around Eleanor knelt down by her side.

" , are you alright?" He said, trying to get a better look at her face.

"I'm fine, " Eleanor said, taking the hand he offered her. She stood up, walking toward the exit. "I just need to walk it off"

Eleanor walked out of the bar, all eyes watching her closely. I quickly seen my opportunity to meet her, and followed behind, though no one was watching me.

I stayed a little ways behind her so she wouldn't notice me. She walked to the beach, sitting down on the dark gold sand. She stayed there for a while, one hand on her cheek. I finally got the courage to talk to her.

"Quite a smack ya took there" I said, my accent horribly slurring my english. She quickly turned around, ready for another fight, but calmed down once she saw a woman. She didn't say anything back, just watched me. "May I sit?" I asked, pointing to the sand next to her. She nodded, looking down at the ground. I sat down, closer to her than I'd anticipated, and looked out at the water. "It is beautiful no?" She nodded. "I do come out here too sometimes, just to get away". Eleanor again just nodded, obviously not much of a talker. "Are you 'kay?" I asked, reaching out to touch her bruised cheek, but she moved her head back. "It is fine dear, I 'ave seen marks like these before". She calmed down, letting me look at her face.

I brushed my fingers on her cheek and she winced at the sudden contact. "Who was 'e?" I asked.

"Vane..." She answered quietly.

"Ahh. And who is 'e to you?"

"He used to be... someone close to me." She said "But he isn't now."

"Oh I see" I said, standing up and reaching out my hand for her to take. "Come 'long, you need someone to look at that face of yours" I said, and she hesitantly took it.

We walked to the Brothel and up to my room, which was the biggest of them all, though I'm not bragging. She sat on the edge of my bed while I got a damp cloth. I walked over and crouched down infront of her, carefully cleaning off the blood.

"You should not 'ave let him 'it you like that" I said, gingerly scrubbing her face.

"I need to take care of business" she replied, staring into my eyes.

"Well, if taking care of busi'ness is getting knocked in the face, you are doing a 'onderful job" I said. I put the cloth down on the nightstand and laid my hand gently on her face. "You are very beautiful Eleanor Guthrie"


	2. Chapter 2

Today looked just like any other, but it felt different. For once, I have that something else in my life, something to look forward to. And her name is Eleanor Guthrie.

Last night, after I brought her to my room and washed her face, she fell asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so calm and beautiful. I slept next to her and, when I woke up, she had her arms around me protectively. I stayed there, waiting for her to wake up, loving the feeling of someone there, even if she was only holding me. When she did wake up, she thanked me for helping her last night and quickly left the Brothel, though there was a small smirk on her face.

Now I'm walking around the sad streets of this horrible island, searching for her radiant eyes and gorgeous blonde hair, when I see a ship hauling into the port. It's huge, biggest I've seen in a while, and men fill into it's smaller dory boats on its sides, coming into shore. I walk toward the beach, careful not to get to close, and watch as the first small boat reaches our shores. As the men got out of the boat, laughing and cheering, down the path came none other than Eleanor Guthrie. She had her hair in a long braid, flowing down over her left shoulder. She marched up to the men, putting her hands on her hips and wearing her intimidating look.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing the men closely.

"We're pirates!" One said, raising his hand in the air triumphantly. Eleanor didn't seem as pleased.

"No one told me of any ships coming to Nassau today" Eleanor said, coming to her side.

"Well, there is! Now, if you'll excuse me pretty lady, I need myself a good whore!" Another one of the men said, attempting to get around her. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, gripping it tightly and pullling him close to her face.

"Never call me that again! And they aren't whores." She said, throwing him. He landed on to the sand, but got up and brushed himself off, walking away defeatedly.

Eleanor watched the other men walk away too, then turned around, spotting me. She just stared at me, her face still hard but her eyes kind. I watched her walk up the path again, still watching me as she headed toward her place. She motioned with her head for me to follow, so I slowly made my way up the path a little ways behind her.

I walked into the Tavern, looking around for her. It was almost empty, just a few sad men drinking away their troubles. I spotted her at the back near a door, and walked up to her. She smiled and opened the door, motioning for me to follow her inside. The room wasn't too big, and had a table full of papers, a few chairs and empty glasses all around it. She sat down on the wooden chair behind the table, and I walked up to her, standing alongside the paper-filled table.

"Good morning "

"Good morning Max" She said back, smiling up at me.

"You're face is looking bet'ter already" I said

"Thanks to you" Eleanor said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"It was my pleasure" I said, moving closer to her. She shied away, looking out the window. "What is wrong? Would you like me to go?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Well, what would you like me to do, ?"

She looked up at me, her eyes so kind and innocent, you would never think she ran the Black Market or scared pirates for a living. I laid my hand on her face again, my thumb making circles on her cheek. She pushed her head further into my hand, closing her eyes. God, was she beautiful.

"May I sit?" I asked, getting a nod from her. I sat down slowly on her lap, causing her to lift her head and open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"It is 'kay, relax" I said, putting my other hand on the back of her neck. "What is wrong? Tell Max".

"Everything... I don't know what I'm doing" she explained, on the verge of tears.

"Shh, it is fine. I am 'ere for you." I said, pulling her into me and embracing her. She hugged into me, rubbing my back. She pulled away slowly, but stopped inches from my face. I leaned in, kissing her lips gently before pulling back, making sure I did the right thing. She looked at me, bewildered by my action, then smiled. She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine, a little harder than before. She was so gentle, unlike any man I've ever kissed. She was so shy, making me take over.

I kissed her harder, wrapping my arm around her to pull her into me as close as possible, and the other hand still pressed onto her cheek. She had her hands on my back, opening her mouth for me to enter. She was so beautiful, and I opened my eyes once to see if she was okay, but hers were closed, so I closed mine again.

We kissed for a while, but then she stopped. she looked at me, wondering what to do. "It is 'kay" I said "We will not do anything you are not ready for". She smiled, and I kissed her on the cheek. I got up, walking toward the door. "Goodbye " I said, winking at her and leaving the Tavern.


End file.
